(a) Field of the invention
The present invention discloses a device being able to do bi-directional rotation of positive or reverse rotation by both or one of the human hand or foot for driving input end of the manpower-driven input device and further through output end of the manpower-driven input device to input end of the constant directional rotation output transmission device to provide constant directional rotation output via the output end of the constant directional rotation output transmission device for driving the loading wheel trains, wherein the present invention can be applied in bi-directional manpower-driven carriers including foot pedaling driven vehicles, or hand rotating driven vehicles, or both or one of the pedaling and hand rotating driven vehicles; or can be applied in bi-directional manpower-driven sport devices including foot pedaling driven sport devices, or hand rotating driven sport devices, or both or one of the pedaling and hand rotating driven sport devices; or can be applied in generally driven fluid pumps, or fans or generating devices including foot pedaling driven devices, or hand rotating driven devices, or both or one of the pedaling and hand rotating vehicles driven devices.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
We all know that the bicycle rider is always pedaling in constant directions using the relevant muscles and joints are periodically and constantly; i.e part of the muscles and joints of pedaler's body are always at force exerting and receiving statuses, while the other part of muscles and joints of the pedaler's body are always at non-force exerting and receiving statuses; therefore, loading on the human body is unevenly distributed, and the rider may incur sport hazard due to tiredness of longtime stepping movement.